1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlit logo device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in electronic devices to light logos (e.g., a mark, a label, or a brand) thereon. The LEDs are small and have a narrow light emitting angle. LEDs usually are positioned at two opposite ends of the logos, thus the light in the section of the logos in the middle position is dim, and the logos cannot be evenly displayed.